


DinoSquad RX -Genesis-

by MF217



Category: Dino Squad
Genre: Alien Biology, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Dinosaurs, Gen, Genetic Engineering, Mutant Powers, Needs More Dinosaurs!, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MF217/pseuds/MF217
Summary: AU. Spring Break in High School begins in the local suburbs surrounding Akron, Ohio, in which five teenagers plan to go camping further south in the state when the encounter with a live non-avian dinosaur changes their lives and everything that follows forever. Now suddenly gaining the ability to transform into dinosaurs themselves, they quickly discover that their hometown has been hiding a dark secret; that people who transform into dinosaurs have long predated them within this town, and not only that, but their influence is global. Why are these mutant humans into dinosaurs here? How did they come to be? Who are these individuals known as the "Red Devilish Man" and the "Blue Eyed Woman", from which these shifters seem to speak of as though they were deities in mortal flesh?
Comments: 2





	DinoSquad RX -Genesis-

**Author's Note:**

> (Disclaimer: This work is a non-profit fan fiction for DinoSquad. I do not own DinoSquad nor do I own any of the characters aside from original characters I have created solely for this story. Likewise, the names and or characterization of canon characters may or may not have been altered for the purpose of this fan fiction, but that does not mean I necessarily own them nor does that automatically make them original characters as well. This work of fiction contains locations and settings present in the real world, as well as historical figures from decades ago. Any and all resemblances to any other person, alive or dead, is purely coincidental, as are any similarities to the real world in regards to events that occur in this work. The property of DinoSquad belongs to Cookie Jar Entertainment, which in turn is distributed by DIC Entertainment Cooperation, KEWLopolis, DIC Entertainment, and CBS. Please support the official works.)

It all started somewhere in an undeterminable year in a city known as Tallmadge, located just outside of Akron, Ohio in the United States of America.

A bright flash alights itself in the sky; something is falling from high up in the atmosphere, burning with such an intensity that the nearby sky lights up blue from how bright it shines. A comet, perhaps, making contact with the ground in a matter of seconds, right next to the exposed pipe system of a construction yard.

No workers are around, just a homeless man and a dog making a bonfire out of a trash bin within this junk yard. They are both witnessing the comet, making impact in three, two...

A bright flash ignites the sky, the man and the dog are both witnessing in horrified awe, as the man cannot immediately hear his dog barking like no end due to the loud, intense sound of whatever this object is that crashed further away.

What could it be?

The dog wants to find out, breaking off of the chain only loosely keeping it tied down to the ground; a border collie this dog is, constantly curious, constantly intrigued by even the slightest things new.

The dog rushes forward into the distance, as the man moves to follow his companion. Whatever had crashed, this could be a miracle they've both been wanting; a change in the form of fame and fortune by bringing this comet to a collector.

At the crash site proper, though, this was anything but a comet; it appeared to be alive, with the surrounding crater and the nearby plants and grass lit aflame with the gaseous substances manifesting from this spherical object of sorts.

By the time the dog finds it, it winds up heading too close for comfort to the object, sniffing it curiously.

The man arrives within a few minutes, having been slower moving than his dog, as the man arrives after movement had stopped altogether. The man slows down, catching his breath, as he looks over towards where the dog was last standing.

Appearing to be collapsed, dead, but a trail of blood spreading from the dog's guts. The belly of the dog appears to have been cut open, but something had forced it shut, as though something was hiding within it.

The man looks towards the dog's corpse, grabbing a metal rod, from which to prod and examine what had happened to his friend.

For when prodding the corpse open, a whole section of the side of the dog opens up, as what appears to be hundreds, thousands even, of these weird, insectoid-looking, bird-like creatures emerge from the corpse in droves; they keep coming and coming, with no end to how many of them are stuff in the corpse in sight. They rush the man at an alarming speed, dozens of them feasting on the metal rod and tearing it to pieces like no tomorrow.

The creatures begin to rush the man next, as the man is not fast enough to escape these small infesting creatures from grabbing him by the legs, eating away at his clothing and flesh as they infiltrate his body from the outside in. The man begins screaming, in hopes anybody could hear him, as he soon begins choking as the creatures can be felt tearing him apart from the inside after invading; blood spewing from his legs where they had entered, and blood erupting from the guys mouth as the swarm appears to multiply inside of him, as they force out his eyes from his sockets as they tear apart and consume every single fiber and fragment of the man alive, spawning more of their own in the process of devouring the man whole, much like the dog was done in by them before.

When the feast is finished, the creatures split off into different groups, most of which fleeing, the ones remaining all being a few which have gorged on the flesh and material in the area, seemingly "fusing" into a singular, larger construct in the form of a bizarre cocoon. These individuals have now reached their current mass capacity, and thus begin to utilize it to undergo metamorphosis into a larger version of their life-cycle next. A process that in Earth based animals would take a few days, but for these creatures, only takes about a minute at most, as soon enough, a larger, lizard-like shape emerges from the cocoon.

The overall bird-like look with the insectoid carapace is still intact, but now the creature has developed front legs which help it scurry along the ground, as it's rear is now gifted with a large, whip-like tail which lashes out at anything with even the slightest bit of movement, it's whip moving so fast that anything it touches feels the spark of a strike that could ignite most objects it touches, such as a nearby batch of metal it whips at which melts into molten material, from which the creature absorbs into itself as though "drinking" from the mass of molten material.

Today begins Day 0 of the invasion of Earth from an unknown life-form from deep space. Little does anyone know, however, is that these extraterrestrial swarming lifeforms are actually a lot closer to home than where mankind would've logically assumed such a creature would come from.

Nor were they even the first outsiders to visit this world in the dawn of Earth's history.


End file.
